


Princess of Ghosts

by MorganaEmrys



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaEmrys/pseuds/MorganaEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the novels by Rick Riordan. Camp Half-Blood is about to get a new camper. When Grover returns with Demigod Amelia Sheridan, Who will find they have a new sibling? Will it be Percy? Will it be Thalia? Or will it be Nico? When the cousins are sent on a quest, who are they to find but the Kane Siblings and their initiates. Can the Greek, Roman and Egyptian Gods work together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beware the Deadly Hairclips

**Author's Note:**

> All character apart from Amelia and her Mother belong to Rick Riordan.

I suppose it all started when I jumped out of the second floor window to escape the Empousa that was trying to kill me. Or it could be the time when I had a mean giant decide to follow me home from school. Either one or the other, I can’t decide. 

Okay this is a warning to everybody. If you think that this book is fictitious and a great story, then go ahead read on. But if you don’t know who your parents are or if you’ve never met one of them, if you’ve been treated differently all your life; diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia? If you can relate to this, STOP READING. I’m serious. You could read this and realise who you really are. And then they will start to come for you. If there is any chance that you can lead a normal life, than take it and don’t look back. Please, don’t get involved. 

My name is Amelia Sheridan, I’m 17 years old. I was born and raised in New York and I’m a half-blood. (I’ll get round to explaining that last part, I promise). I have long flame red hair and deep green eyes. 

I live with my mother, Elizabeth. She is the best person I have ever known. My best friend and my mentor, she has been with me through everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything. Our lives have been difficult from the moment I was old enough to go to school. 

Each school I’ve been to, I’ve been kicked out of. I never seem to last the school year. Things always seem to go wrong and none of it is ever really my fault… kind of. A few years ago, I burned down the school gymnasium after a Telekine, a sea serpent dog like creature, decided that I would make a good afternoon snack. 

A few years before that, I flooded the Principles office because a Sphinx thought it was a good idea to play answer the question correctly or die a horrible painful death. 

Today was my last day at school before the summer; I really thought I’d made it. I really thought I would be able to finish out the year and be invited to go back as a senior. How wrong I was. 

I’d just finished my last exam of the year and was hanging out with my friend Grover in the library (I know; real hard core, aren’t we?) Grover looked so relieved, like he didn’t think either of us would make it. 

“Grover?” I asked him. He took a while to respond. 

“Yeah, Amelia?” He replied.

“What’s up with you?” 

“What? Nothing, nothing” He said nervously, twitching his foot. Grover had a walking disability, wherever he went he had to use crutches and he was excused from Gym for the rest of his life. But you’d never think that there was anything wrong with his legs the way he used to run for the cafeteria on Enchilada day. 

“No… Something is up with you. I can tell.” I insisted. He deliberated for a second, opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head and stopped. I didn’t push him, he was so nervous about my quizzing him that I was afraid that he’d start eating the book he was reading, as weird as that sounded. 

In my pocket, my phone vibrated, a text. I took it out and read it. It was from my Mom. She wanted to talk to me about something important; it included the F word… My Father. 

As I took out my phone, Grover went nuts. 

“What are you doing?! You can’t have a phone… In here. You can’t have a phone in here.” He was wide eyed with fear. 

“What, Grover what are you talking about? It’s just a cell phone.” We were all the way at the back of the Library, behind a load of book shelves. There was no way anyone was going to catch me with a cell phone. Besides, they weren’t even prohibited. 

“A cell phone is like death to your kind.” Your kind? What the hell? “It’s like a signal.” He continued to rant. “They can sense it, like radar. And they’ll find you.” Then he gasped and threw his hand over his mouth, like he just revealed too much. 

“What will find me? Come on Grover, what will find me?” 

“Nothing.” Grover squeaked. It’s probably time I explained. 

“Grover… I’ve been running all of my life. I think you can tell me.” I told him. 

“Did you know that I’ve been expelled from every school I’ve been to? Did you know that over the years, I have put my Mom through hell?” I could tell from the expression on his face that he did know. But still, he was silent. 

“Oh and how’s this?” I began again, Grover was really listening now. “When I was in trouble, and I mean in real trouble; this massive dog,” I thought Grover’s eyes were going to pop out and land on his book at this point. “Came out of nowhere and stopped this huge wild boar from hurting me. And you know the really strange thing? The boar was made out of metal.” 

“Wait a minute… The hound, I mean dog saved you?” He said it like he couldn’t comprehend such a notion, and like the wild metal boar was something he encountered on a day to day basis.

“Yeah. It saved me… So you can tell me anything. I can take it.” But suddenly the bell rang, the end of the day. 

We got up, put our coats on and started to gather up our books. We were headed towards the exit when Grover froze and grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him… I had never seen him this scared. 

“Grover, what is it? What’s wrong?” I asked him, my voice shaking a little. When we heard the screams, then I understood. 

“We need to find a different way out.” Grover said, tightening his grip on my arm. 

“Grover, what is that?” Over by the door was a woman, but not an ordinary woman. She was dragon like. I’m serious, there was no other way to describe her… she was half dragon. What scared me the most about her, was that in someway, I knew she was waiting for us. Her reptilian eyes were fixed on me, glaring, never moving. It was as if she was hoping her stare would be able to kill me. 

“It’s a Dracaenae.” Grover said as he started to drag me the other way. 

“What, you’ve got to be kidding me!” We backed away quickly, heading for the other exit. “You’re trying to tell me that that is a creature of Greek Myth. Oh Gods.” The plural came out of nowhere, but that wasn’t what I was worried about. The Dracaenae was starting to follow us. For someone who had the lower half of a dragon for legs, she was moving pretty fast. 

“Yes and keep moving.” Grover said, while he shook his arms out of his crutches and took them into his left hand. 

“What… don’t you need those?” I asked confused, as if that was more important than the monster that was gaining on us. 

“No, Amy. They’re just for show. Now come on.” He said. “Hurry up she’s gaining on us.” 

“How can that be a Dracaenae? It’s supposed to be a myth!” I asked.

“Just because it’s a myth, it doesn’t mean it’s not real.” Grover explained. We had come to the other exit now and were pushing and pushing, but it would not budge. Suddenly there was a hissing noise behind us. 

“How lovely. A Demigod and a Sssatyr, you two are going to make a wonderful dinner.” A Satyr? Demigod? What? “Now why don’t you ssssave me the trouble and ssssurrender.” the Dracaenae said. 

“Now it all makes sense.” I realised. “Why weird things keep happening. Why monsters keep attacking me…. Why the hell would a hellhound protect me?” 

“If you survive long enough to get to camp, I’m sure Chiron will explain.” Grover said, impatiently. Chiron? I need to sit down now. But I couldn’t, not with the Dracaenae waiting for an answer to her request. I looked into her eyes. 

“Not a chance.” I said, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. 

"Ssssuch a pity, but It ssseems I shall have to catch you. At leassst I'll work up my appetite." The Dracaenae said as she sauntered forward to eat us. I looked at Grover; I could see he was trying to think of something, anything to get us out of the mess that we were in. 

"Of course!" He shouted, making me jump. "Your hair clips." 

"What about my hair clips?" I said, exasperated. Why was he talking about my hair accessories when a woman with dragon feet was seconds away from killing us?

"Use them!" He told me. "Press the flowers." 

"You are not making any sense right now, Grover. They're just hair clips!" I said. How were my hair clips going to help us? 

"Strýchnos" I heard him say. I immediately understood that he was speaking in Greek. I knew what he said as well; somehow my brain had translated it into English. He said 'Nightshade'. "They're weapons, Amy." 

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"They were given to you by you Father, right?" He explained quickly.

"Yes, and?" 

"Take them out of your hair and press the flowers, quickly!" He ordered. I pulled them out of my hair, letting my red curls drop down my shoulders and back. This is ridiculous, I thought as I pressed the flowers on each clip. Suddenly they began to transform into the most deadly blades you have ever seen. They were martial arts weapons. The blades were thin, sharp and made of what looked like iron. The handle had side guards that looked like prongs. I instantly knew what to do with them. They felt right, like they were made for me and only me. They were perfectly balanced and I knew that anything I attacked would fall to their power. 

Suddenly, this whole other person took me over. It was me, but it wasn't me. This was the side of me that I had inherited from my Father. Once the Dracaenae saw the new look in my eyes, the look of courage and power; she hesitated. She then focused on Nightshade; a strange look came into her eyes. But I couldn't name it. 

"Hey, you know that saying 'Somewhere out there, there is a bullet with your name on it'? Well guess what?" I asked, my courage and will to survive pulling me forwards, getting closer and closer to the now frozen Dracaenae. She said nothing. "No? Well, Nightshade here has your name on it. Can you see it?" I could suddenly name the look in her eyes. It was fear. "Maybe you need a closer look." And with that, I took Nightshade, grabbed hold of her shoulder and plunged the blade into the monsters stomach. I pulled the blade back out. 

The Dracaenae looked down to her war wound with mournful eyes. Slowly, she began to disintegrate. She looked at me with one ounce of determination left. 

"I kóri tou thanátou" She said with her last breathe. She was then ash in the wind, there was nothing left of the woman who had wanted to make us her dinner. 

"Daughter of Death" I repeated. "Why did she call me that?" 

"I don't know." Grover said. "We should get to camp." 

"I need to go home." I said in a whisper. "I need to see my Mom." 

"Okay, but we've got to be quick." Grover allowed. He knew how much my Mom meant to me.

There was a scuffling and a load of shouting ahead of us now. It was the school Principle. I was no doubt about to get expelled. 

"Grover, come on. We better leave. I don't think we're going to be invited back for Senior year." I said. Grover too was looking at the oncoming storm of expulsion and agreed with me. He took his crutch and smashed the glass in the door. 

"Shall we?" 

"You just... Never mind. Let's go." I said and climbed through the broken window in the door, Grover following me.

We were in a taxi driving back to my apartment complex when the questions hit me. That was a creature of Greek Myth, and I just killed it. My hair clips are deadly Sai blades. The Dracaenae called me 'Daughter of Death'. Grover doesn't really need his crutches. As soon as I've talked to my Mom, I'm going to some sort of camp where there's a person called Chiron. It was like a waterfall inside my head that was about to overflow if I didn't let it all out.

"Okay, tell me everything." I said. Grover looked at me. "Do you know who my Father is? Why did he give me hair clips that turn into blades? How do my hair clips do that? What is with all these Greek creatures being real? What is this Camp you're going to take me to? And who is Chiron, because it can't be the Chiron from the myths can it? Why don't you need your crutches? And what the hell is going on?"

"Whoa, Amelia. Take a breath." Grover told me. "I don't know who your Father is. We'll find out at when he claims you as his daughter. He gave you your hair clips so you can protect yourself, okay, they're magic." He started to explain.

"Magic?" 

"Yeah, my friend Percy; well he has a Pen that turns into a sword." Grover told me. I just nodded. 

"Go on." I encouraged. 

"The Mythical creatures have always been real. Most people just don't notice them." He told me. "The Camp I'm taking you to is called 'Camp Half-blood’; It's where Demigods go to train." He paused, letting that sink in. I nodded to tell him that I was okay. "And Chiron is the real Chiron. He's the activities director." Okay, he has to be joking now, that’s impossible. “I don’t need my crutches because of this.”

He reached down to pull his trouser leg up. Where you’d expect to see skin… well it wasn’t skin. It was fur, like a barnyard animal. I bet if he took off his shoes, in the place of his feet would be hooves.

“Whoa! You’re half donkey?” I said, surprised. 

“I’m half Goat! And a Lord of the Wild!” He bleated. “Why do people always think of donkeys first?”

“So you’re a Satyr, like the Dracaenae said.”

“Exactly, by the way, you handled that really well for a first timer.” He told me.

“Well, that wasn’t really my first time.” He looked at me. “If all of this is true, I’ve faced an Empousa, a Telekine and a Sphinx.” 

“Impressive.” He complimented me.

“Thanks. So come on, what’s going on?”

“You’re a Demigod. Knowing my luck, probably one of the big three.” He said, outright. 

“Zeus, Poseidon, Hades.” I said. Grover nodded. “What do you mean your luck?” 

“Every Demigod that I have found, using my Searcher’s License; has been a child of the big three. Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Percy, Son of Poseidon. Nico, son of Hades.” He admitted. “Just don’t ask me which one is your dad, cause I have no idea.”

“How did you find me?” I asked.

“Your scent, you smell powerful. God like. Being a Satyr, I have a really good nose.” He told me.

We arrived at my Mom’s shortly after that conversation. I paid the driver and I could tell from his expression that he’d heard mine and Grover’s conversation. I said nothing as I handed over the fare. He also said nothing as he accepted the money, gave me my change and drove off. 

As we approached the front door, the doorman held it open.

“Welcome back, Miss Sheridan. Had a good day?” He asked. 

“Hi Frank, I wish I could say that I did.” I paused. It dawned on him that it had happened again. 

“Again?” I nodded. “Don’t worry, you’ll make it.” Frank said. 

“Thanks. My Mom in?” 

“Yes, she arrived about 90 minutes ago.” 

“Okay, thank you.” We walked into the lobby and over to the elevator. Grover pressed the lift button then turned to me. 

“Your doorman seems to be really understanding.” He noted. 

“Yeah, he’s been here ever since my Mom and I moved in. He’s always taken care of us. I don’t know why. I think he’s made it his duty to protect us or something.”

“Well, he smells okay. No monster there.” Grover said as the door pinged open. We got in and I pressed 5. There were only 6 floors in this building and me and my Mom lived on the fifth floor in apartment 53.   
We were silent in the elevator. I just watched the numbers on the electronic screen slowly rise. After all that had happened today, all I wanted to do was go to my Mom and have her say that everything was going to be okay. Finally after what seemed like ages, the elevator doors opened to my floor. Being ADHD, everything seems like forever to me, but this was saying something. 

“Does my Mom know that my Dad is a God?” I asked Grover, as we walked to my front door. 

“Maybe, it all depends if he told her his true identity or not.”

“Well then, let’s find out.” I put my key in the lock, turned it and the both of us walked inside. “Mom?” I called out. 

“I’m in the kitchen, Amy.” I heard her reply. 

Grover and I walked the little way into the kitchen, to where my Mom stood making 3 mugs of coffee. My Mom is beautiful. She has red hair and green eyes like me, but she suits the look better. Even though I've never met him, I can tell I look more like my Dad. 

“Hey sweetie. Hello Grover, nice to see you again.” My Mom smiled. 

“Hello Ms Sheridan. Thank you for having me.” I think Grover had a soft spot for my Mom. 

“Not at all. Happy to have you.” She turned to me. “Come on, tell me what happened.” I really must look bad. Grover and I told her all that happened in the library with   
Dracaenae. My Mom didn’t look as surprised as she should. It was almost like she was expecting something like this to happen everyday. And in a weird way, I suppose it had. When we finished talking, I took my hairclips from my pocket and placed them on the table. 

“Did you know? Do you know?” I asked. My Mom seemed to understand what I was asking of her. 

“I’ve known ever since I met your Father.” She told us. “And he told me who he was.” My eyes lit up at that point, maybe she would tell me. But she saw that light and shook her head. “I can’t tell you who he is, Amelia. I promised him I wouldn’t.” 

“But that’s unfair. I have a right to know who my father is.” I almost whined. 

“And you’ll find out very soon.”

“Your Mom is right.” Grover chimed in. “Your father has to claim you at the campfire tonight.” He was hinting that it was time for us to go. My Mom nodded, agreeing with him. I couldn’t believe this. Why was everything so convoluted? Wasn’t it my life? Don’t I have rights? Don’t I deserve an explanation? And not from my Mom, or Grover. But from my Dad, my Dad who wants to protect me, who gave me the most amazing hairclips, but won’t tell me who he is until I go to this Camp Half-Blood. Why couldn’t it all be easy? I sighed. 

“Finish your coffee; Pack a few things for camp, then I’ll drive you both to Long Island.” My Mom instructed. 

“This camp is in Long Island?” 

“Yep, along the Sound.” Grover confirmed. I sighed again and stood. 

I walked into my room and found a bag in my clothes closet. I grabbed a few things and packed them, I added some toiletries to the pile, my hairbrush, my purse and even though I now understood what Grover had been on about back in the library, I packed my phone as well. I needed that little part of my life that felt normal. I zipped up my bag and heaved it onto my shoulder. I took one last look around at my lonely bedroom, flicked off the light switch, left and closed the door behind me. Now everything was going to change.


	2. I Become Co Owner of Mrs O'Leary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia meets Percy and Annabeth. And at the campfire sing along, she finds out who her father is and gains a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson, I do on the other hand own Amelia.

After an hour of solid driving, my Mom pulled over at the side of the road, she turned off the engine but kept the lights on. They were trained in on this tree standing on a hill, a Pine. I don't know if I was imagining it, but I could swear there was a dragon curled around the base and what looked like a replica of The Golden Fleece hanging in the lowest branches. Just as Grover and I were saying our goodbyes to my Mom and got out of the car, a boy around the same age as me, 17, walked up the hill. He knelt down and scratched the dragon's scales. This boy was good-looking; he had, from what I could see in the light, black hair. I couldn't tell what colour his eyes were, I was too far away. 

Grover and I started up the hill.

"So come on, tell me about this camp." I said. 

"Well, Demigods come here from all over the country to learn how to fight and how to survive." Grover said simply. We were reaching the top now. "Like this Demigod here." He said, raising his voice a little. The boy who was still scratching the dragon’s scales looked up at the sound of Grover's voice. As soon as the boy looked at Grover (I finally saw his eyes were green, sea green) He broke out into a grin. 

"Grover! Hey man, you're back!" The boy said. 

"Yeah, man." 

"How was school?" he asked Grover. 

"It was all good until a Dracaenae decided to turn up and ruin all the fun." Grover said in a serious voice. "This is Amelia Sheridan." He said, indicating me. I smiled. The boy extended a hand. 

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." I took his hand. 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said, shyly. 

"Yeah, you too. Come on. I was stationed with Peleus to make sure you got here alright. Let's get you to the big house to meet Chiron." Percy said. Percy was nice. Considering I was either his cousin or his sister, he was really cool about the whole thing. 

Apart from the dragon, everything seemed kind of normal. Percy was normal, though he did keep on fiddling with a plain ball point pen. Then I remembered what Grover had told me earlier that, that pen turns into a sword. What did he call it..? Wait a second, he didn’t. Suddenly a Greek word came to me. 

“Anuklosmos” I said. Percy looked at me in surprise. 

“You know about my pen?” He asked me. 

“Riptide. It was created by Zoë Nightshade, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah, how do you know?” 

“I don’t know, it was like a voice whispered it inside my head.” I paused, then realised something. “Strýchnos! My hair clips are named after her.” 

“Your hair clips?” Percy sounded like he was well and truly confused. To explain, I pulled Nightshade out of my hair and pressed them. Suddenly there were my Sai Blades in all their glory, looking just as deadly as they had a few hours before. 

“Nice!” Came a voice out of nowhere. I had no idea who it was. There was nobody there to say them, but I could tell it belonged to a girl. “Whoa! You’re about to run me through!” The female voice continued.

“Gods, I am so sorry!” I exclaimed, turning the blades back into hair clips. “Um, who said that?” Percy reached forward and grabbed something in midair and tugged. A baseball hat appeared in his hand, and a blonde girl appeared in front of us. 

“Hon, you really shouldn’t freak out new people.” Percy scolded. “Amelia, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Amelia Sheridan.” I smiled. I’ll admit I was nervous. Being the new girl, I had to make my character the best it could possibly be in such a short time. I got the feeling that Annabeth was one of the popular girls. She was beautiful. With her blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, she looked like a typical California girl, but with wisdom enforced in her stare. 

“Hi.” I said, offering my hand. Annabeth smiled, guessing my nervousness and shook my outstretched hand in a friendly manner. 

“Welcome to Camp Half-blood, Amelia.” 

“Thanks.” I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t relieved that she was so friendly. I wanted her to like me. Percy was either my Cousin or my Brother; it would be bad if I didn’t get along with his girlfriend. 

I looked down the hill and saw the Big House that Percy had mentioned earlier. It looked like an ordinary farm house in general, apart from the fact that it was four stories in height. It had a balcony porch area stretching around the base ¾ of the way around. All around us in the air, I could smell strawberries. But the closer I got to the Big House the stronger the sweet fruity aroma got. 

“You both are claimed right?” I asked. 

“Yeah, my dad is Poseidon and Annabeth is a Daughter of Athena.” Percy told me. I could believe it. A son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena: dating. 

“How did you manage to get away with that? I thought there was a big rivalry with Athena and Poseidon.” 

“Poseidon is okay with us dating.” Annabeth said. Percy snorted in derision. I had a feeling he new what was coming next. “But my Mom… well she kind of disapproves of the idea.” 

“Disapproves of the idea! She singed my shirt as a warning to stay away from you!” Percy contradicted. We were at the Big House now. It was daunting to say the least and my nervousness had now come back full force. We walked onto the porch and started to make our way around. I tried to calm myself by taking a look at the camp I was to be attending. I could see several cabins all made up to represent a different God. I could tell the that grander cabins were for the main Olympian 12, 4 of which looked to be for the Big Three; Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. And one for Zeus’ wife Hera who was the Queen of Olympus. I had no idea which cabin was mine, nothing seemed to fit me. 

To the right there was an amphitheatre. An open topped mess hall, and a climbing wall with what looked like Lava flowing down it; my stomach looped back on itself when I saw that. To the left there was a forge for making weapons and armour. An archery range and a set of stables for what I presumed were the Pegasi if I was going by Greek mythology. Close to the big house there was what looked like a fighting range and a huge dog that was chewing a dummy in Greek armour. I realized it was a hell hound. Forget looping back on itself, my stomach was doing somersaults. And right at the back was a huge forest and the Long Island Sound. The sea looked soothing to me, which I guess was needed when you have a frightening looking wood next to it. 

My effort of calming myself was starting to work looking at the Sound, but then I was brought back down to earth when we arrived at a table where two men were playing a game of Pinochle by candle light. 

The two men were complete opposites. The farthest one from me, whom I was facing, was wearing a leopard print shirt. He face was podgy and was a deep shade of crimson, like he was either constantly embarrassed or constantly angry. My guess was the latter. He was drinking can after can of diet coke, making a face as if that wasn’t what he wanted to be drinking. 

The closest one had his back to me. He was in a wheelchair and a blanket was covering his legs. He wore a tweed jacket with leather elbow patches, like a Geography or Latin teacher. He had dark hair atop his head and; as I got closer, I saw he also had a beard, cropped but bushy. His eyes were kind but had infinite wisdom in them. He smiled when he saw me, when the other almost grimaced. 

“Ahh, Miss Sheridan. Thank the Gods that you have joined us safe and sound. Well done Grover.” The man in the wheelchair said. 

“Thank you.” Grover commented. 

“I am Chiron; it is a pleasure to meet you Amelia.” He held out his hand. So this was Chiron, I thought he was supposed to be a Centaur. All the same I shook his hand anyway. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” I always respect my elders, even ones who were at least 3000 years old. 

“That’s new.” The other man said. “A polite Demigod!” He snorted after saying that. 

“Please forgive Mr. D. Amelia. He’s still angry he has to spend another 48 years here.” Chiron said with an odd look in his eyes, like he was amusing the man he called Mr. D. 

“Oh yes. And we are having the time of our lives, aren’t we Jackson?” Mr. D. looked at Percy. 

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Percy answered. Mr. D. smirked in agreement. 

“What I wouldn’t give for a grape.” Mr. D. said wistfully. It struck me then that I was in the presence of a God. It was an odd feeling. Hard to describe but I knew this was Dionysus, God of Wine. “Well don’t expect me to be happy that you’re here.” He told me. With that, he leaned over and blew out the candle. 

“Amelia, it’s time for the campfire.” Chiron said. “We shall see who your father is.” 

“Although you have your suspicions of who it might be.” I said some what out of turn. Chiron smiled knowingly. 

“Well, we’ll see if I’m correct.”   
Chiron wheeled backwards in his chair, and then applied the brake. The chair shuddered for a moment then the blanket covering his legs fell away. I suddenly realized that they were fake; they joined to nothing; that’s why the blanket was needed. Chiron stood, his fake legs staying in place. When his lower half appeared, my theory of him being a Centaur was confirmed. Where a normal man’s legs should be was the body and the lower half of a white stallion. Chiron stepped out of his enchanted chair, stretched and clopped around a bit. 

“That’s better. My fetlocks always seem to fall asleep in that chair.” Chiron said. “Come Amelia. Percy, Annabeth and Grover? Will you three go down and gather everybody for the campfire?” 

“Sure.” The three of them replied in unison and then left, running to the mess hall to rouse the other Demigods. I was left with Chiron and Mr. D. I remained silent, not knowing if I should say anything. Instead I took another look around. We walked past the fighting range and past the hell hound that was busy chomping a dummy to bits. But when we walked past, the hell hound stopped, tossed the dummy away, stood and stared for a few seconds then started bounding towards us. 

It seems I was the only one alarmed by this. I was all ready to run or close my eyes for impact, but at the last second the hound stopped and settled into a walk beside us. That was strange. It was also the second hell hound who’d taken an interest in me.

“I wouldn’t worry about Mrs. O’Leary.” Chiron said. Mrs O’Leary? “She’s quite tame and friendly.” 

“What is she doing here?” I asked, confused. Hell hounds belonged in the underworld. 

“Ha!” Burst Mr. D. “Ask Jackson.” 

“Percy?” 

“Yes, she belongs to him. When Daedalus died, he left her to him.” He confirmed. Okay forget what I said about normality. I was walking past a mess hall with one of the 12 Olympian Gods, a Centaur and a Hell Hound. Nothing about this was normal. We entered the area for the campfire where there was talking at first, then everybody looked at me in silence, after that, murmurs started. Chiron raised his hand and silence fell again. 

“This is Amelia Sheridan.” He announced and I blushed. More murmurs occurred but this time Mr. D. called for silence by clearing his throat. The action made the flames of the camp fire turn a deep purple. It seems that was enchanted too. 

I could see Percy, Annabeth and Grover sitting just to the left of where we were standing. They were sitting next to a boy of around 14 years. I felt a strange pull towards him; from his expression I could tell he was feeling the same. He was dressed in black, had dark hair, dark eyes and a sword strapped to his side. 

“As you know when we have a new camper,” Chiron continued. “We will be expecting to see him or her be claimed by their Godly parent. Please keep your eyes peeled for this tonight in Amelia’s general direction.” At this, there were a lot of nods. I saw the boy dressed in black, lean over and whisper something in Percy’s ear. Percy deliberated; looking at me then whispered something back. The boy seemed satisfied with this, settled back in his seat and started to stare at me. 

Suddenly I felt a poke in the back. I whirled around to find Mrs. O’Leary nuzzling me, trying to get my attention. Cautiously I raised my hand and hovered it over the top of her head; she stretched up to meet it, then proceeded to make me scratch her behind the ears. A deep resonating purr came from within Mrs. O’Leary and she sat content by my side. More murmurs came from that. 

“Now, let us continue with the camp fire and sing along to welcome Amelia to camp.” Chiron finished. Then music from a bunch of campers whom I decided were children of Apollo, the God of Music started to play. I hurried to a seat in-between Annabeth and Grover; the boy dressed in black kept staring at me as I did this. 

I never felt his eyes leave my face. I was sure my cheeks were a deep shade of red to match my embarrassment and the colour of the flames dancing in the camp grate. I was personally waiting for my Dad to claim me and I think everyone else was too. 

“How will I be claimed? What’ll happen?” I whispered to Annabeth. 

“It depends on who your Dad is and what kind of mood he’s in.” She replied. I’m sure my expression was puzzled because she explained further. “Normally, when a Demigod is claimed, their parents Godly symbol dances above their heads.” I looked up to make sure, there was nothing there. “Other times, your appearance may change.” 

“My appearance? Like what? How?” I asked. 

“Your hairstyle.” My hands lifted to check my head. “Your clothes, that type of thing.” I looked down. Everything seemed normal. 

“How were you claimed?” 

“My Mom sent and owl fluttering out of the forest to fly above my head for a few seconds.” 

“Wow! That’s pretty cool.” I said, awed. Annabeth smiled. But I was still nervous so she took my hand in reassurance. The fire was dying down now as we were coming to the last song.

Suddenly I started to feel different. My breathing was beginning to come in short gasps so I looked down yelped, then jumped to my feet. 

“What has he done to me?” I exclaimed. I was wearing a corset, hence the short gasps. Atop that, I was wearing a black dress with embroidered detail of deep purple. My plain shoes had been turned into black, high heeled boots. I was wearing decorative gothic jewellery and my hair was half up, my ringlets pouring over my shoulders. A girl came towards me with a mirror and held it up so I could see my reflection. My complexion was now deathly pale and I had black eyeliner and lipstick on. I could see Nightshade still adorned my hair. As shocked as I was, the look suited me. I looked… pretty. I turned to Chiron. He kneeled before me, all the others apart from Dionysus; who was standing there completely flabbergasted did the same.

“All hail Amelia Sheridan.” Chiron announced. “Princess of Ghosts. Seer of Spirits. The Daughter of Hades, Lord of the Underworld.” 

Percy, who I now knew as my cousin was taking me to my cabin. I squirmed in my corset. 

“Don’t worry; Annabeth and Piper are getting you some clothes to wear.” He told me. Piper was the girl who showed me my reflection in the mirror. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty. 

“Thanks Percy. You’re being really nice about this and I just want you to know that I appreciate it.” 

“Hey, no problem.” He smiled. I sighed. “Amy? Nobody is going to treat you any differently. Don’t worry.” I felt a little more comforted by that. We’d arrived at my cabin now, my… home I supposed. The walls were solid black Obsidian. There was a skull over the door and there were torches that burned green fire. I had to admit, it was beautiful in a weird, gothic kind of way. 

The door opened and the boy that was dressed in black stood in the frame. He was still staring at me, but with a new expression. It was a mix of fear and affection. Neither of which I could understand… until he introduced himself to me. 

“I’m Nico D’Angelo.” He said, holding out his hand. “I’m your brother.”


	3. Early Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia gets to know her brother and receives a birthday present from her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson, I do on the other hand own Amelia.
> 
> I do not own the prophecies spoken in this chapter.

My brother. I have a brother. Oh my Gods.

"Hi," I said, surprised, my voice high pitched. I coughed. "Sorry. Hi." I took his hand. He looked nothing like me, but I could see myself in him. Being children of Hades, I guess that was a given. He smiled at my nervousness, but shook my hand all the same.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Percy said, grinning. He turned around and started walking towards the hearth in the centre of the camp area. There was a girl there; she couldn't have been more that 12 years old. She was wearing a little brown dress; her hair was up in a ponytail. She was sitting down, tending to the flames. When Percy reached her, he bowed, then sat beside her and began to talk. I turned to Nico.

"So, I have a brother." It was an understatement; he was right in front of me.

"And I have a sister again." He smiled and, from my expression, continued. "I did have another sister, called Bianca, but she left shortly after becoming a Hunter of Artemis."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"She died in battle, then." He nodded.

"How did you know?" He asked. It was time I revealed just how much mythology I knew.

"Well, a Hunter of Artemis is immortal. The only way you can leave the Goddess' service is if you fall in love or you die. If she'd fallen in love, she'd be here, so I'm guessing that she died." I ranted with an apologetic look on my face. We sat down on our porch, the green light from the torches illuminating us like a pumpkin would on Halloween.

"She did. I don't really know much about it though. Percy does, he was there."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Well," He paused. "I don't really want to know. I mean, Bianca was my sister. It hurt to loose her. I even blamed Percy for her death for a while." I widened my eyes at that. "It's okay. You can be ashamed of me for that. I am."

"I'm not ashamed." I told him honestly.

"You're not?"

"No. You lost you're sister. It's to be expected. Everybody wants to know the reason why they lost somebody they love. They want someone or something to blame. It's only natural." Nico smiled.

It was dark now. The stars were out. They looked beautiful. I couldn't decide which constellation was my favourite. But then I saw the hunter. It was a girl. I felt a strange connection to those stars and a name passed through my head. 'Zoë.' It was Zoë Nightshade. I knew it instantly, but I didn't know how or why.

"Come on you two, inside and sleep." Chiron said, coming round the corner. He stopped in front of me and held out a few pieces of clothing for me to take. "From Piper and Annabeth." I smiled and took them.

"Thanks." Then I realized that I still looked like a gothic Princess and asked, "How long am I going to remain like this?"

"As long as your father wants you to." Chiron replied.

"Great and how long is that going to take?" I retorted, pissed.

"Knowing Dad? A long time." Nico said, grinning.

I stood up, holding onto the clothes. I knew the pissed expression was still on my face, so it was no surprise that Chiron made a comment on it.

"You look like a destroying angel. Quite fitting, you're very powerful Amelia, you just don't know how powerful."

"He doesn't even know me and I just hate the fact that he's trying to change and control me already."

"He's a God and he's your father. There is nothing you can do. Come on, bed. Both of you." We did as Chiron told us.

Inside our cabin was not what I was expecting. I was expecting dark and depressing, but it was comforting and homey. There were 4 beds, each one different to the one before it. The one Nico sat down on had a simple wooden frame, a large head board and chocolate colored covers. The one next to it was simple but very luxurious; it had silk sheets and pillows in a deep green and gold color. The one opposite Nico's bed was fancy and rich. It had white sheets, sun yellow pillows and mosquito netting. The last one spoke to me, I knew it was mine. It was calming and simple with crisp red sheets and black and grey throw pillows. On the bed was a package… and a note, with my name on it.

"Nico?" I said, standing by the bed, looking down on the package, frozen.

"What is it?" My brother asked, not looking at me. (I have a brother!)

"Before you came out to meet me and Percy, was there a package on this bed?"

"No. Why?" He said, finally looking up.

"There's one here now." I told him. "And it's got my name on it." He got up and rushed over to me. I picked up the note. My name was written in gothic script. "Is that Dad's handwriting?"

"Yeah… You better read it."

My fingers shaking, I slowly opened the note. It was written on aged parchment. It read…

"Amelia,

Now that I have claimed you, you will face trials beyond your measure.  
When outside of the camp, do not trust anyone you meet, especially if they address you as 'Princess', believe me when I say that they will be no friend to you.

Inside the package you will find something to help you in your quest. Only use it in dire needs of distress.

No one will be happy that I have claimed you. My brothers especially. Zeus, Poseidon and I have resented each other ever since we took over control from our father, Kronos.  
Whatever they may say to discourage you about me, know that I only ever wanted what was best for you. I tried to keep you safe away from this world, but there was only so much I could do. I'm sorry.

If you ever need me, your cousin, Percy will know where to find me. Nico does too, but I don't want him getting involved with what you must do. I can not tell you anymore at this point. Visit the Oracle.

Your Father."

It was the first time my father had ever really spoken to me, I know it was in letter form but it was still a first.

I refolded the note and put it down on the red sheets, then picked up the package. Something to help me in my quest. What quest? And I was only to use it when I was in distress. I was in distress every other day, and now I knew why. I, the daughter of Hades, am a threat. But to who?

It was light and the size of a jewellery box. My father would never send me anything dangerous, (with the exception of 'Nightshade'), but he said it would help me, so, slowly and carefully, (you can never be too careful), I lifted the lid.

Inside was a beautiful, silver bracelet. The detail on it was delicate and woven, like a spider's web. Situated inside the middle of the web was a ruby. There was no note saying what it did, or what I should do with it. It came with no instructions. Just the bracelet.

"We should take it to Chiron." I said, staring at the gem.

"Yeah, bring the note too." Nico agreed. I snapped the box shut, grabbed the note and Nico and I ran out of the cabin. I found the adrenaline of receiving something so unexpected from my father was overriding the fact that I couldn't breath in my corset.

Chiron was just extinguishing the flames of the torches on the porch of the big house when Nico and I ran up the steps towards him. He looked at us in surprise.

"I thought I told you two to go to bed." He said. I rushed through my explanation, without taking a breath.

"We were, but this was waiting for me on my bed. It's from my Dad." I thrusted the note into his waiting hands and opened the box for him to see the bracelet. As Chiron was reading the note, Mr. D. came out of the house to see what was up.

"What's going on?" He started to say, but he faltered when he saw the bracelet in my grasp. "Well, Miss Sheridan. You keep on surprising me." His eyes were trained in on me, never blinking.

"What do you mean?" I asked. What had Hades given me? Chiron answered my internal question.

"This is the Bracelet of the Espirades. Well one of them. This one in question that Hades has given you, had the same owner as your hairclips."

"Zoë Nightshade."

"Correct. I'll let Dionysus here tell you about them." I turned to Mr. D. He frowned but explained the Bracelets to us.

"The Bracelets of the Espirades are very rare." Mr. D. began. "There are only 5 in existence. Four still reside with the sisters. But as you know, the fifth is in your hands. It belonged to Zoë Nightshade. When the Hunter of Artemis died all she was and all she owned returned to the stars." The constellation. I knew I felt a connection. "Zoë must have trusted my Uncle enough to allow him to retrieve your hairclips and the bracelet to give them to you. The Bracelet protects the wearer when they press the ruby in the centre web."

"How would it protect the wearer?" I asked, staring dreamily at the mentioned Ruby.

"It all depends on the wearer; if they are strong enough to wear the bracelet... Wear the bracelet and not go mad, let alone survive." That was enough to tear my eyes away from the gem to look into his. "The bracelet will tap into your thoughts and discover your most deadly power, and make it happen."

"What would happen if I put it on?"

"I don't know. You might die… which I doubt. You are very strong. You might go mad… which I also doubt. Or, you could become the most powerful Demigod to ever live since Heracles."

"Me? I'm just ordinary." I said, uncertain.

"I really doubt that, Amelia. Mr. D. could be right. I told you earlier you didn't know how powerful you really are." Chiron contradicted.

"All I can do is, speak Greek, fight with my Sai Blades and I can…." I stopped quietly.

"Go on," Chiron encouraged.

"I can tell peoples lifelines."

"What? What do you mean? You can tell people's lifelines?" Nico asked, a little worried.

"I can tell when somebody is going to die."

"Anything else?" Mr. D. asked, anxious. Though why, I had no idea. But as he's a God, he needed to feel anxious for any new Demigod with a powerful ability that can overthrow his own Demigod children.

"If I concentrate hard I can.."

"Yes?"

"I can see how it's going to happen." I said, reluctantly. I already felt like a freak. But admitting this made me feel like more of one. I mean, yes some people can see the dead and some people can communicate with those who have passed and yes I can do that as well, but who on this earth can see how and when some body is going to die? Nobody.

"Chiron!" Shock crossed Mr. D's features as well as his voice.

"I know, Dionysus."

"I have to see my Father." Mr. D. announced. "Tell her the prophecy, then take her to see Rachel."

"Rachel?" I wondered. Who was Rachel? What's going on?

"The Oracle." Mr D. said before taking a card out of his pocket and throwing it into the air. It floated in front of his face then expanded into a doorway big enough for him to step through, he looked at me once more then left. I turned to Chiron.

"Okay, what is going on?"

"I think we'd all like to know that." Nico commented and turned to Chiron, like me, to get answers. "Why are you looking at Amy like you've never seen her before?"

"In truth, young Nico, we have been expecting Amelia for quite a few years."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sit down." Nico and I both did as we were told and took seats at the Pinochle table. We looked at each other and the same thought ran through our heads. 'This is serious'. "Through out the history of this camp, the Oracle has made three major Prophecies. The first one was made in 1946 shortly after Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made their oath over the River Styx to not sire anymore children. The Prophecy went as thus,

"A Half-blood of the eldest Gods,  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds,  
And see the world in endless sleep,  
A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,  
A final choice shall end his days,  
Olympus to preserve or raze.

"As you know, that Prophecy was about Percy defeating Kronos and stopping him from taking over the world and creating the new and dreaded 'Golden Age', keeping the Olympians in power." Nico nodded, obviously he was around then. "That Prophecy happened 64 years after it was predicted. Shortly after that one was complete, Rachel, our new Oracle made a new Prophecy. It went like this.

"Seven Half-blood's shall answer the call,  
To storm or fire, the world must fall,  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the doors of Death.

"This Prophecy pertains to Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Annabeth defeating Gaia and stopping the world from ending as we know it. That Prophecy however, began a month after it was predicted."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked. I knew this was serious and I just wanted him to get to the point.

"A Prophecy was made in 1981, it scared the Gods into submission so much they hoped it would never come to pass."

"That's why Mr. D. reacted that way? Why he went to see Zeus?" I tried to confirm.

"Yes. The only God who wasn't fazed by it, was your father, Hades. It seems he finally took action. When were you born, Amelia?" He enquired.

"Eighteen years ago, tomorrow, in fact."

"Hades has been planning this for eighteen years?" Nico tried to understand.

"It seems so." Chiron nodded.

"What was the Prophecy?" I wondered.

"For me to tell you, we'll need to hold a War Council. Nico? Go and get Rachel from her den." He nodded, stood up and with a last look and comforting smile at me, he left. "Amelia, go round the cabins and retrieve the other head counsellors."

I stood up, not quite believing what was going on, nodded and walked down the porch steps. I walked past my own cabin and knocked on the one next door.

The cabin had Grape vines crawling over every surface, so I knew this to be Dionysus's cabin. A boy of 19 answered, I told him about the War Council and he said he'd be there in 2 minutes.

I left to knock on all the other Cabin doors. Pollux came from Dionysus' Cabin. Conner and Travis were the heads of the Hermes cabin. No one came from the Artemis Cabin because the Goddess was a sworn Maiden. Her twin brother, Apollo, on the other hand had quite a few kids, Lee Holloway was the Head of that Cabin. Next I stopped off at the Aphrodite Cabin, Piper, from earlier answered the door.

"Amelia, Hey!"

"Hey, Piper. Sorry about this, but Chiron wants a War Council… like now."

"No worries, I'll be there in 30 seconds." She assured me, grabbing her coat then set off for the big house. I too left and crossed over to the Hephaestus Cabin. A boy named Leo Valdez opened the door, raised his eyebrows, shrugged then left towards the big house. I didn't even open my mouth. He left the door open, so I turned to one of his siblings.

"Don't worry about it. Leo's always like that. War Council?" One of his sisters said. I nodded, then went straight to the Ares Cabin. Before I could get to the door, it opened and a girl wearing a camouflage jacket came out.

"Don't tell me. War Council meeting?"

"Yeah. My fault. Something about another Prophecy." I confessed.

"Eh, no worries. I'm Clarisse."

"Amelia. Um, is there anyone in the Hera Cabin?"

"No that's empty. I'll get Katie from the Demeter Cabin and head down." Clarisse said.

"Okay, thanks."

She nodded then left. I knocked on Percy's door, but it wasn't Percy who opened it. He was who I was expecting, not this person. It was a Cyclops. But he was like a child in the way he smiled at me.

"Percy! New cousin is here!" He yelled. I heard Percy's voice from inside.

"Okay Tyson."

"Tyson?" I speculated. He nodded, excitedly. Then Percy came to the door.

"Hey Amy!" He smiled, then as if he remembered that I was new to camp introduced me to the Cyclops standing beside him. "This is Tyson, my half brother."

"Wow. Really?" He nodded. "It's nice to meet you Tyson." I held out my hand. He took it eagerly, but softly so as not to injure me.

"Nice to meet you too." He said, enthusiastically, grinning. "You're pretty."

"Thank you." I said and I could tell that I blushed because Tyson's grin became wider. "Percy, we have a War Council."

"Okay. Tyson, you go back inside, I'll be back soon." Percy instructed his brother, who did what he was told and shut the door.

Percy walked down the steps with me and accompanied me to the Athena Cabin. Annabeth was already standing on the porch steps watching all the other Demigod counsellors leave for the big house.

"What's going on?" She asked us.

"War Council." I said. "My fault."

"Probably the 1981 Prophecy." She mused. I was shocked. She knew more about my Prophecy then I did.

"How did you know?" I asked, the expression plain on my face.

"I knew you'd bring it about." She jumped from her spot on the porch to next to Percy who took her hand.

"Is that everybody?" He turned to me.

"No, I still have to knock on Zeus' Cabin. I'll catch up."

"Okay." He smiled. They both walked away towards the big house while I walked in the other direction to the last remaining Cabin. A boy, who I knew to be Jason was waiting in the doorway.

"Save me for last?" He joked. He had Blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to flash like his fathers lightening.

"Funny. We have a War Council."


End file.
